User talk:Jocke Pirat
Past discussions: Talk Archive 1 thnx Thankyou. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader']]([[User talk:Darth tader|'Bang!']]) 11:29, 24 January 2007 (UTC) *Why won't we get COTM? **Oh now I see what you're saying. Well, let's just hope and pray that no one else votes on OSS. Now... Now, since we have 60 articles, what should we do now besides expand gun politics articles? *Okay, in my opinion let's get up to over a hundred articles, than contact Wales. Or at least hit enough articles to the point where the Gun Wiki will have more about guns than Wikipedia, so there will be no chance of this wiki being deleted because it isn't active enough. Though that's just my opinion, it's all up to you. **Sounds good, since (not to be a braggart) I know some more stuff about classic firearms, as well as some stuff relating to modern firearms. Though tell me something, do ordnance and explosive launchers, (such as mortars, bazookas and rocket launchers) count when it comes to guns? ***Okay cool! Can I use Wiktionary as a source? ****Okay. I've made another article. So that gives us 62 articles, now all we need is 38 more....the question is: How? I guess what I could do is go around some wikis and ask for help. I've already been through SWFanon, Wookieepedia, some on the Central Wikia, and a little bit on the IRC. Feel free to look through those and ask people as well. And if you know of anyone on Uncyclopedia or Wikipedia who may be able to help, try directing them here, such as with someone who makes gun articles on Wikipedia a lot, or someone who likes military-spoof-related stuff on uncyclopedia. And that's pretty much all I have to report when it comes to the wikis, and by the way, I like how help, project, and talk pages are tinted. ****Okay, hopefully they'll want to. [[List of flintlock variants|'And I've made a new article, could you take a look at it']]? *****I usually archive my talk page when it hits 40 headings. Wikipedia contributers Any news when it comes to gun contributers on Wikipedia wanting to come here? *Ah, (Grrrr....). Well, Could you check out Flintlock/images, wheellock/images, wheellock, and percussion rifle? The percussion article is one I made recently, and the wheellock article along with the galleries have had more images added to them by me. I asked one guy on Wikipedia, and I'm also waiting for a response. *Okay cool. And I've expanded the percussion rifle article a bit, could you check it out again? **Cool. I guess I'll resume my duties. Though on the day of the Super Bowl, I probably won't be on, given the fact that every year I watch it with some friends. Is that okay? **Okay then. ***Dang! Well, I guess people can delete what's on their talk page however they want. And also, could you check out Caplock/images? I've found more images for caplocks and percussion pistols and rifles, and the best part is, none of them are cheap replicas, they're real. Stuff Okay. Who chooses the featured picture for Feb.? *Okay, a new one will be up within five minutes. **Okay, new pic. on the front page. ***Okay got it. Banner Hey Jocke, i've made a banner for this wiki that may be useful, I'm not sure how, but that's up to you, so what do you think? *And also, is there any policy against creating sockpuppets on this wiki? **Okay. So should I delete the banner? ***Okay I deleted it. And also, when do you think we'll need another admin? Since I've noticed we're on at certain times, and ever since that vandal (who is a sockpuppet of a vandal who vandalised my page on Wikia) who got your userpage as well as others, I was thinking that maybe we need another one. Though it's up to you, I'm just giving suggestions. ****Okay then. And the other guy's name is BobafettH23. I've gotta go for the day, bye. 70! We have hit 70 articles! And I've also made a small article relating to politics: RKBA. *Cool. Well, anyway, I've been asking around Wikipedia (and reverting a LOT of vandalism on there) and I haven't had many replies. Oh and [[User:Brain40/Random stuff#Random hilarity|'check this out']]. **Lol. COTM!!!!!!! We've won COTM!!!!! Check out the Wikia main page! image:Joy.gif